Waitress
by Team Sian
Summary: Sophie finds a new love interest at Nick's Bistro called Sian, but when Sophie's girlfriend Kim asks her to go to dinner with her there, will she be able to resist the Waitress...
1. Chapter 1

Sophie's POV  
Me and Kim have been together for a few weeks now. Tonight we're going on a date! I'm really nervous yet I've known Kim nearly all my life. We're quite good friends in Maths when we were at High School then it just developed really! I never really fancied her but she seemed nice to talk to, I admit she's pretty so I'm just going to see how it goes. I don't think it'll work out but it's worth a try I suppose.

Anyway I'm getting ready right now. Okay, short red dress or short black dress? Red! I changed into it then applied my make – up to match my outfit. 6:30pm. Okay, I'll get going. I was meeting Kim at the restaurant down the road, I decided to walk.

I was strolling down the road when my mobile phone went off, the usual ringtone of She's Like a Star by Taio Cruz. The name was Kim.  
"Hey," I greeted her.  
"Hiya. I was just wondering where you are, we were supposed to meet at 6:30 and it's now 6:40. Are you coming?" she said. I rolled my eyes, control freak much! Joke!  
"Yeah, I'm nearly there. Sorry babe," I explained.  
"Don't worry, I was though. I thought you'd been run over or something!" she laughed.  
"Not quite. Bye," I hung up. I was only 10 minutes late. I checked my mobile again. She'd phoned me 16 times, I obviously didn't hear it! 16 times! 16 times! We'd only been dating for 2 weeks; someone's rushing a bit much! Deciding not to get her ringing me again for being another second over time, I sped walked a bit to the entrance.

Opening the double doors, I searched the room. No sign of Kim. Puzzled I walked into the toilets just to check if she was there. I searched round the restaurant with a confused look on my face. I passed the bar about 4 times and even checked outside.  
"Looking for someone," a female voice asked me from behind. I turned to be met by a stunning barmaid.  
"Err yeah. H –have you err seen a girl with err light brown hair, brown e – eyes and about err my height?" I asked, stuttering over my words at her beauty.  
"As a matter of fact, I've seen many brunette girls, including you. But I did serve one about 5 minutes ago before you came. Exactly your description, wearing a rather short blue dress and looked a bit annoyed after ringing someone," the blonde barmaid explained.  
"Do you know where she went?" I questioned. She pointed to the side. I followed her gaze and her finger. The door.  
"She left about 2 minutes before you came in," the woman said. I sighed.  
"Great!" I mumbled under my breath.

I ordered a glass of coke. The barmaid got it me.  
"So, what's your name?" she asked leaning against the counter on her elbows. I couldn't help notice that she had a few top buttons undone on her shirt and I could see a little bit down her blouse. Not anything, well you know, but just her upper chest, if you get what I mean. She was really tanned.  
"Sophie. Yours?" I replied, distracted myself for a moment there!  
"Sian, I've just moved here. Do you work?" Sian, what an angelic name!  
"Yeah. I work just in the Corner shop across the road so I suppose I'll be seeing you a lot more," I stated.  
"Mmmm," she smiled.

"So you were stood up?" Sian asked, a grin sliding across her red, plump lips.  
"Well I was late by 10 minutes so she rang me to ask where I was so I sped walked here and now she's gone," I explained.  
"Her loss…my gain!" she smirked. Is she flirting with me? I smiled and as I did, her smile grew in size. "So was she your date?" I nodded slowly, unsure of what her reaction would be. "Right, let me get this. Only 10 minutes late and she leaves in a huff! Wow! I'm usually half an hour late, depending on if I fancy them or not!" Sian giggled.  
"You'd go out with someone you don't fancy?" I asked slightly confused. You just wouldn't do that, would you?  
"Well, you'd get a free drink and a night out. Then again I haven't had a date in months!" she said.  
"I guess they clicked on that you just wanted a free drink, eh? Bad reputation!" I joked.  
"Hey, it's worked on loads of people!" she sniggered, flashing her beautiful white teeth. I held my hands up in defeat.  
"Okay I give up! I'll have another coke and whatever you're drinking! I guess it does work!" I offered. She laughed.  
"Told you! I'm just irresistible!" Sian joked. No kidding. I rolled my eyes at her vainness but couldn't help smiling to myself. When she smiled, her entire face lit up – she really was beautiful.

I was staring at her. I admit; I just couldn't help it. Sian's eyes were a perfect shade of deep blue with a shimmering tinge of Caribbean green – I swear I could just spend the rest of my life gazing into them; they were like a slight glimpse of the most angelic waters of Heaven. Seriously! It was like peering into a wonderful Barbados Ocean and I genuinely didn't care if I got lost at sea, I already was. Lost in Sian's eyes.

Sian's skin was perfectly tanned and looked so soft, smooth and beautiful. It was a perfect golden colour, like the sand of Selinunte in Sicily. I leant over the bar, as I did I caught a glimpse of her legs! I bet your thinking 'what a pervert!' Honestly I didn't mean to, I don't actually know why I leant over but…anyway. They were the exact shade of gold as the rest of her visible skin, and my word, they were toned! Not skinny, skinny but absolutely perfect. Her arms looked strong; clear muscle pulsating through her flawless skin and, no surprise here, they were the same golden colour. Sian's face was gold too (not literally!), clear of any spots or blackheads etc. she only had one cute, what I guessed, chicken – pock scar on the top right of her forehead. It would be my right facing her.

Don't even get me started on her lips! Perfectly plump, red and she had a killer pout! Sian's teeth were completely align and pearly white, no exaggeration. And like I said when she smiles, her face lights up, lighting up the entire room like the beautiful sun in Australia. Okay, I've just realised I'm comparing the gorgeous barmaid to a choice of 3 holidays, except she's all 3 in 1! We could go to Barbados first on a weekend away with our mates; Selinunte in Sicily for our engagement then Australia for our Honey Moon, imagine that!

So back to the staring, yeah I was gawking at her. Serious gawking! And guess what? She noticed!  
"Sophie!" she clicked her fingers in front of my face, "Sophie, what are you staring at?"  
"Huh. Err nowt," I lied. She looked at me with her eyebrows raised like 'yeah, whatever!'  
"Okay then, what were you thinking about?"  
"Nothing."  
"Yeah you were."  
"No I wasn't!" we playfully argued for about 3 minutes until she flashed me her awe striking smile and batted her eyelids 4 times (yes I counted!) so I rolled my eyes at her arrogance.

Once again I lied to her "fine I was thinking about Kim."  
"Who?" Sian asked as her eyebrows furrowed together ever so cutely. Did I mention her eyebrows were amazingly shaped, just saying!  
"Kim's the girl who stood me up, sort of," I explained as she nodded.  
Sian, again, furrowed her brows in confusion "why are you thinking about her?" she sounded hurt, in a way. I shrugged. "Do you fancy her?" I considered the question inside my head.  
"Dunno," I replied.  
"And you call me for going out with people I don't fancy," Sian countered grinning.  
"I don't mean I don't fancy her," Sian furrowed her eyebrows again, it was still adorable! "I just…err, I don't really know," I spluttered.  
"Someone else you fancy whose gotcha confused?" she questioned, winking at me. I think she's onto me!  
I blushed then shrugged. "Maybe!" Sian started laughing. That laugh. So hypnotising. Smiling, it was because of her laugh, I was hooked.  
"So you're a lesbian?" whispered Sian, making sure no one could hear. Suddenly I blushed again, I am but I just prefer not telling anyone, because, well…it's no one else's business. However deep down, I felt like I could trust her. Unsurely, I nodded slowly. "Haaa! I knew it!" she squealed excitedly. Still adorable! I can't believe I just told a beautiful stranger behind the bar one of my biggest secrets.

"Keep your voice down," I begged, nearly hissing at her.  
Sian's smile almost doubled in size. "Alright."  
"Thank you," my voice came out close to a whisper.  
"Soooo, who is it you fancy?" I tapped the side of my nose and grinned. "Let me guess!" I nodded, allowing her to continue her challenge. "It's not Kim. What about Tina, Katy, Eva…ooh, the new girl here, what's her name err Lauren I think?" Guessed Sian as I shook my head at each name she rhymed off. "Aha! There was this girl, about 20 I think, walked in Yesterday – dark brunette, greyish eyes, nice smile and she actually looked a bit like you. That's it – Rosie, that's her name! I think she said Website, Webber maybe?" Rosie Webster.  
I pretended to gag then coughed. My throat went funny. So I was there having a coughing fit, Sian basically thrust some coke down my neck that nearly made me worse but it was better. Ohmigosh, Sian had her hand under my chin and the fingers on her other hand, holding the coke glass were so close to my lips.

When I recovered I laughed. "Rosie Webster…" I started before being interrupted by a loud, high – pitched squeal.  
"That's it! Is it her you fancy?"  
"No!" I nearly screeched with disgust and I pulled a horrified face. That caused Sian to nearly wee herself laughing.  
"Come on though, she's pretty hot!" Sian insisted. Again I nearly choked on her words that just left her perfectly formed lips.  
"She's my sister!" I blurted.  
"Never, no way, seriously? No," she basically heaved. You could just see the utter shock on her face, like a picture! I nodded.  
"Yep, unfortunately Rosie Webster is my sister! Nah, she's a cool sister really, well sometimes anyway," I explained, shock still all over her face.  
"So you're Sophie Webster?"  
"In the flesh!"

I'd never seen anyone with such a disbelieved look on their face. Sian was silent for a few minutes, her mouth bobbing like a fish but no words seemed to come out. Rosie Webster being my sister was more of a shock to her than me being a lesbian!

Once Sian had asked me questions about how she couldn't believe my sister was Rosie, we actually had a decent conversation, this time not about who fancies who. It was nice. We were chatting about the new films; which ones we wanted to watch, then music; our favourite artists and bands; we also chatted about work and finally we spoke about Weatherfield (where I live and where Sian wants to live). Eventually we switched numbers and at that point, I was so ecstatic that I was nearly bouncing off the walls! We weren't going out or whatever, but I have Sian's number!

While I was in the restaurant, a few locals came in and ordered drinks, Sian seemed to be on top of everything and I was quite impressed. The night was going smoothly until it turned 11:00pm and Sian's manager, Nick, told Sian that she could leave because her shift was over. I was pretty stumped then but she offered to walk me home! I thought that was slightly…strange and much unexpected. However I didn't say no, who would turn down the blonde beauty to walk you home?

Sian held the door open for me as we left the restaurant which I thought was really sweet and I completely swooned over her! As we stepped outside, we were greeted by a 'lovely' blast of freezing cold wind and a half – blizzard of rain! Sian wrapped her arms round herself, I really felt for her because she was only wearing a short sleeved blouse and short skirt.

Deciding to be the nice girl I kind of was, I removed my cardie and wrapped it round her shoulders. Smiling, she thanked me then I walked up behind her, rubbing my hands on her cardie – clad shoulders to warm her up a bit. Then she fell backwards into me. She'd slipped on a cobble in her heels then fell back. I caught her by the waist. Because she fell suddenly, her black blouse had risen up slightly and my hands ACCIDENTALLY slid up her blouse and onto her perfectly flat, toned and bare stomach! Sian was so cold. I gripped her bare waist before she fell anymore and I pushed her up a little so she could regain her balance.

Genuinely I can't describe to you how amazing it felt when I was holding Sian. It was like the World had just slipped away and there were only us two left. It was electric and it felt right. I had been out with girls before, kissed them sometimes but nothing compared to what I felt with Sian. It was only brief contact but it seemed to last forever. I wish it did last forever. Like I said, I could stare into her pretty eyes forever. She was stunning, absolutely stunning.

Anyway Sian spun round to face me and we were literally centimetres apart, my hands still holding her bare waist. She shuffled uncomfortably and I realised that she felt awkward with my hands on her. I whipped them back to my sides and apologised immediately. She smiled then bit her bottom lip. Whoa. I think my heart just leapt out of my mouth. Sian looked so hot when she did that. She turned back round then we walked to my house in silence. It wasn't awkward, but comforting. I'll admit it, I kind of fancy Sian. A lot…


	2. Chapter 2

Sian's POV  
This Sophie girl that I've known for literally a few hours has now got her hands up my blouse and on my waist. Okay it was partly my fault for slipping, but seriously! It was nice of her to catch me though. I knew I should've buttoned the last 2 buttons at the bottom of my blouse! I'm not complaining about her though, she has warm hands on my freezing skin.

Suddenly I whip myself round and bore into her beautiful blue eyes. When I realise I'm actually staring at her, I move my feet awkwardly and look down to the floor, embarrassed. She quickly brings her hands away from my bare skin and apologises, clearly rushing it.

Strangely enough, I find it really adorable of her! I find her adorable actually. First she trusts me with her lesbian secret, gives me her jacket to keep me warm and then catches me when I fall.

We walk on to her house. I'm not sure which one is hers but I just follow Sophie and let her lead the way. She stopped in front of a nice looking house on the corner. It was number 4.  
"Well, this is me," Sophie announced then turned to face me. I nodded, unsure of what else to do. "I'll err, see you round yeah," she continued, breaking the awkward silence.  
"Yeah definitely," I smiled at her. She nodded then.

We both shuffled uncomfortably and, for one time tonight, she actually looked really shy towards me. Okay I admit it, she looked kinda cute! No I'm not a lesbian. I'm also not straight. I don't know what I am. I used to think I was straight but then I fell for my English teacher in College until I moved to the Weatherfield College. My English teacher was beautiful and so kind, all the lads were immature and she was just amazing. I actually thought I was in love with her but then I was knocked back to Earth when I met this other girl. She was horrible, nasty, manipulative and gorgeous. She overlooked and ignored me until we had to work together in Science when I realised how nice she was. Until I told her I was confused about my feelings, then everything erupted and it got round College. My English teacher found out that I fancied her and I got bullied to hell, so I left.

"Have you got a boyfriend?" I was completely knocked out of my daze by Sophie's question. I shook my head. "Why?"  
"You seem to be the type that has every lad wrapped round her finger."  
"And why would you think that?" I raised an eyebrow at her as she suddenly blushed.  
"Because your, yanno' yeah," Sophie shyly stuttered. I got her point but wanted her to say it.  
"No I don't know. I'm what?"  
"Yanno'. Your err…nice."  
"Nice, really!"  
"You know what I mean!"  
"Oh yeah, you think I'm hot," I laughed as she blushed once more.  
"Arrogance! I just think you're nice," she explained. I nodded in a sarcastic way. I'm not really cocky and arrogant, I just find it really sweet and encouraging when someone thinks I'm pretty. I used to be a proper minger! (However that's another story!)

Sophie blushed even more and I can't deny, she was really cute. Whoever this Kim was, she's a lucky girl to have Sophie.  
"So have you got a girlfriend?" she asked, her eyebrow raised like mine was. I grinned at her playfully.  
"Well if you dump yours, I will have!" I joked.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I mean you dump Kim and go out with me! You know you want to!" she blushed an even deeper red. "And you don't even deny it!"  
"Okay you're hot!" Sophie threw her arms up in exaggeration.

Sophie Webster thinks I'm hot, Sophie Webster thinks I'm hot, Sophie Webster thinks I'm hot, Sophie Webster thinks I'm hot. Sorry, just let me process this information! This time, I blushed.  
"So you'd break up with Kim to snog me?" I sniggered. She looked at the floor then shrugged. "Wow, your being serious!" Sophie looked up at me, clear annoyance in her beautiful eyes.  
"This isn't funny. I don't know what to do," she said seriously. Sudden mood change.  
"What's up? You seemed so laid back."  
"Nothing. It's…nowt."  
"Tell me."  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't want to. I better be getting in," Sophie announced then began to turn. Reaching for her wrist, I grabbed her lower arm and pulled her round to face me. That's when I saw a tear in her eye.

"Hey, what's up Soph?" I asked. I held her shoulders and squeezed them in a comforting way. She shook her head then struggled to get out of my grip. "I'm not letting go until you tell me why you're upset," I pressed. That's when a few more tears fell and she sniffed.  
"Do you wanna' come inside then?" Sophie asked, signalling towards the building behind her. "It's a long story."

Nodding, I let her lead me into number 4. She opened the front door and stepped inside as I stepped in afterwards. Removing our shoes and putting them on a rack, we walked into the living room. It was comforting and homely. There were loads of photos round the room, some of Sophie, some of Rosie and some, of what I expected, her parents.

Sophie picked up a tissue then wiped her eyes, sniffing up again. "Do you wanna' brew?" she asked, smiling at me.  
"Here, let me get it. You sit down," I demanded as she did as I told her. I walked into the kitchen. "Let me guess. Tea? Yes, no sugar? No, err, one sugar? Yeah!" I found the cups, milk, tea bags and sweeteners then made us both a cuppa. She thanked me and I took a seat next to her on the sofa.

"Are you sitting comfortably?" Sophie asked taking a sip of the hot liquid. I snuggled into the cushion a bit more, nodded then sipped my brew a bit. "Okay. I don't usually tell people this so don't go round spreading it or I'll kill you. Let's get started. A few years ago, my mum she, err, she got err, c – c – cancer," Sophie began. Suddenly I thought the worse. I shot up straight on the sofa.  
"Ohmigosh, has she got cancer again?" I half – shouted, nearly spilling my brew. Sophie shook her head then sniffed again.

Settling back into the sofa, I let Sophie carry on with the story.  
"Basically my life is falling apart, everything is going wrong," Sophie explained reaching for another tissue. I nodded for her to go on. Sophie tried a smile. "If I tell you, please don't tell anyone."  
"I won't. I promise," I said.  
"Okay. I don't fancy Kim anymore. Well, I never did fancy her. I just – I just need someone to be with me then I don't feel as alone," she explained.  
"Alone with what?" I asked. A few more tears pricked at her eyes then they came heavier. I tossed her the tissues and she caught them, balling her eyes out into them. "Hey, hey it's okay. If your heart's not in the relationship, nothing is. You can't help it. You'll always have me as a friend and your family, whatever it is," I reassured helpfully.

Sophie looked up at me, her eyes nearly bloodshot from crying. That's when I wrapped my arms round her neck and pulled her into me. (Our brews were on the table). She placed her hands on my waist a bit awkwardly. I tried to make her see it was okay to touch me so I pushed her into me even more and held her tighter. She pulled back slowly. "What's up?"  
"I just want somebody to love me," Sophie admitted. Aww, how sweet. Swooning at her words and attitude, I smiled at her.  
"What is it, Soph?" I pushed gently. She breathed in and out very slowly, closed her eyes then opened them slowly. After composing herself, she leant back, stared deeply into my eyes then opened and closed her mouth like she was trying to speak but it wouldn't come out. Finally she took a long gulp of her tea. I just let her speak when she was ready, I wouldn't rush her. I can be caring you know.

Again Sophie stared into my eyes and her lips parted slightly. A tear tricked down her cheek. I stroked her shoulder as if to reassure her. Breathing deeply, she placed her hands next to her on the cushion, her eyes never leaving mine.  
"I've got cancer."


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie's POV  
My entire body was shaking. I'd just admitted to this random barmaid I've known for a few hours that I have a life – threatening illness. What if she doesn't stay and leaves me? What if she thinks I'm lying? I can't lose her; I can't afford to lose anyone. Not even Kim.

Sian just stared at me – she said or did nothing. Just stared. After a few minutes, she looked down as I studied her, waiting for her to just walk out and leave. Nothing. "Sian," I croaked my mouth still dry from crying. I repeated her name again but she just flinched every time I said it. "Please say something." Sian glanced up at me with no expression.

"Does Kim know?" she asked sternly. I shook my head as more tears fell from my eyes. "Why not?" Sian continued. I shrugged.  
"She doesn't need to know," I explained. Sian looked at me with a disbelieving look.  
"Kim's your girlfriend if you haven't realised. She deserves to know. You could be dying," Sian shouted in my face. That's when my crying got hysterical. "Obviously she cares about you and you care about her."  
"I don't care about her," I shouted back at Sian. Suddenly her face completely changed to a hard look.  
"Why are you even with her?"  
"I've told you. I need someone who loves and cares about me to support me."  
"How can she support you if she doesn't even know?"  
"I don't want her to know," I cried. Why was she so mad at me?

Shaking her head, Sian threw it into her hands and massaged her temples. She looked up at me. This time her eyes weren't like a beautiful blue sea, they were a cold, arctic blue.  
"Kim doesn't deserve this. You! You're unbelievable. Selfish. Manipulative. I wouldn't be surprised if she dumped your sorry a…" Sian began before I interrupted.  
"I need help," I outburst.  
"No kidding," she spat.  
"I know I'm being horrible and selfish to Kim but I don't love her. I just need someone right now, I can't do this on my own. Tonight I was going to break up with her, I swear but then she left. I'm just scared Sian, I'm really, really scared," I whimpered then began sobbing. Her face soon softened.

Slowly Sian came forward towards me. Delicately she brushed a few strands of my brunette hair behind my ear, her hand softly touching my cheek. Very, very slowly this time she leant in towards me even closer. My heart was pounding at 100 miles an hour. I couldn't help but stare at her perfectly plump lips. I was so nervous. Sian placed her hands on my cheeks and held my face as she came closer. Her beautiful blue eyes twinkled as I gazed into them. Was she going to kiss me? I'm with Kim, sort of. I felt her breath getting closer and closer to my lips. It gave me electric chills and goose bumps with every stroke of her fingers and every breath she took. I closed my eyes when we were about an inch apart.

Her lips and her body were getting closer and closer to mine. Gently she ran her hand across my cheek then through my hair. Surprisingly my hair was knot - free! Sian's hand ran through my long hair until her hand rested on the back of my neck. Now what should I do? My eyes were still closed. I opened them and saw her staring back. I looked down her body and saw that all – familiar waist that I had my hands on outside. Carefully I brought my arm around her and slid my hand round her waist (this time my hand didn't wander under her blouse!)

Sian moved forward, not her face but her body shifted forward nearly into mine. Then her face got once again closer. I swear our lips were a millimetre apart. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as she played with them. Now she was teasing me. Tell you what though – I really didn't mind it! Closer and closer she got until our lips brushed ever so slightly.

Gently I leant in and let her lips graze mine before I did anything. I felt her lips again but this time they actually touched my lips, they didn't brush. I closed my eyes slowly and let her take the lead. Sian then kissed me properly on the lips. I swear the entire world just collapsed and there was only us two alive. I was loving this so much. She kissed me again but then pulled back at a really fast pace. I think it was because I wasn't kissing her back.

Quickly she apologised. Ignoring the apology, this time I leant in and kissed her. I felt Sian relax more and our lips moved in sync. Honestly I felt like I was melting on the sofa, right there. It felt so good to kiss Sian. She gripped the back of my neck harder as I tightened my grip on her waist. That's when it got more passionate than I bargained for. I thought she was only going to peck my lips or hug me.

Painfully slowly she slid her tongue across my bottom lip. I couldn't take it anymore. I parted my lips and our tongues collided, receiving a moan from both of us. Ohmigosh, Sian moaned. Ohmigosh, I'm kissing Sian! We both carried on kissing but a lot more passionately when she slipped her other hand round my neck and pushed me back so I was led down on the sofa.

She literally crawled up my body very deliberately and was straddling me, our lips not leaving each other's once. Cautiously I placed my other hand round the other side of her waist and well, held her in place, you could say. That's when she playfully bit my lip and took it between her teeth gently, then sucked on it. I moaned again and she grinned against my lips.

Gradually she pushed herself upon me and very, very slowly grinded against me. Pleasurably, we both moaned really loudly. It felt so good; I swear I nearly started crying! (Okay that's too far!)

As Sian moved upwards, my hands started to wander about her body. Up her blouse and round her waist, again. I rested them on her lower abdomen and stroked it with my fingers. We both wandered up each other and her hands slid on top of my dress. We carried on kissing then Sian moved downwards to my jawline. She pressed a load of kisses along it then carried on moving down. She was turning me on so much. Nibbling on my neck, I nearly screamed at how amazing it felt then she soothed it with her tongue.

Down and down she went, each time I moaned I felt her smile against my skin which turned me on even more. Finally she reached the hem of my dress. Leisurely she slid her hands up the sides of my thighs, pushing my dress up with them.

BANG! The front door. Suddenly Sian leapt off of me. I cursed under my breath. Sian dropped down by the side of me and I straightened my dress.  
"So yeah, I'll just be going now," Sian said quite loudly. I get what she's doing.  
"Yeah I know what you mean about that new TV programme, a load of rubbish! I'll show you out," I played along. We both grinned at each other knowingly.

"Sophie, is that you?" it was Rosie. She walked in through the door and smiled. "You're up at this time?" she asked. "Oh, I know why!" she grinned at Sian.  
"Rosie!" I shouted at her. Sian sniggered.  
"You're the new waitress at Nick's Bistro aren't you?" Rosie asked Sian. Sian nodded. They began chatting then Sian got up to leave. We said our goodbyes and she left.

What happens next? We kissed, is that it? I'll tell you one thing though, I need to sort out this thing with Kim. And soon…


	4. Chapter 4

Sian's POV  
Slowly I padded down the cobbled street to my flat. Collapsing on the sofa, I breathed out a long sigh and held my head in my hands. What just happened? I kissed Sophie Webster. I did more than flipping kiss her. Luckily her sister came in; I wouldn't have been able to stop. It felt so amazing.

Suddenly there was something hitting the window across from me. I leapt up from the sofa and pulled back the curtains. Nothing hit the window; lightning was thrashing through the skies with thunder roaring across Coronation Street. The sudden flashes lit up some houses and shops. Rain bounced off every surface. One person scampered into a doorway and into a house.

There was something about this atmosphere that I…felt drawn to. Either the atmosphere or the beautiful brunette in the window staring at me across from my flat. Sophie. She smiled at me and I smiled back. She was gorgeous, and one heck of a good kisser!

The Webster drew the curtains shut before I did the same. Snuggling into bed, I replayed the eventful day in my head before drifting off.

…

You know when you have a dream when your falling then you wake up just as you hit something and your body sort of jumps? It was like that this morning. I was just falling into water but as I was falling I saw things in the clouds. There were random things like a Church and a glass of coke and a cone of chips then finally an unrecognisable female voice that whispered from the water. That creeped me out the most. She said "Don't be the girl that fell, be the girl that got back up."

I stumbled into the kitchen and flicked the kettle on. A brew and bowl of Frosties later and I switched on the TV.  
"Cancer rates in the country are rising with one in five of us getting it at least once in our lives," the news woman read from the paper. Typical.

An hour later and I was ready. Thoughts of Sophie swirled round my head throughout the day since the TV report. I'd drawn back the curtains and looked for Sophie through the window but there was no one about in the house, not that I could see anyway. The day went slowly and it was very boring so I walked out into the street.

Finally the sun was shining high and bright. Summer's come at last! I had no idea where I was headed, I just walked on. I had a fiver on me but that was it. Suddenly I saw this familiar girl. Brunette, blue eyes, perfect figure and an intoxicating laugh. She was chatting to this older woman who was grinning along with her. Two small kids ran round her feet then she went inside the shop where Sophie was working, or picking flowers.

Stepping quietly and slowly, I eventually reached the flower stall. Automatically, Sophie's perfume hit my nose, I smiled at the scent then my face dropped. Last night. What if she finds it awkward, what about Kim?

Putting all that aside, I sprung at Sophie then wrapped my hands round her head, covering her eyes. She screamed and squirmed then attempted to wriggle free from my grip but failed.  
"Guess who?" I asked in a disguisable tone.  
"Hmm, Paul Smith for Women perfume. Definitely Sian!" she said. I took my hands away and she swivelled around to face me.

"So, why are you here?" Sophie questioned as she dumped some flowers into a tub.  
"Just walking round town and saw you so came over. Why do you want me to go?" I joked.  
"No, I was just asking," her voice went different. A little shier. I nodded then opened my mouth to say something. "Quick leave now!" she snapped then pushed me away.  
"Wha…" I started but she'd already pressed me into a corner near the shop. Sophie walked back round. I decided to do as she said and pushed myself closer into the corner.

Seconds later and I heard two voices. One was Sophie but another I didn't recognise. I couldn't make out the conversation word by word; well actually, I couldn't make out any words. All I heard was 'okay bye' from the other voice.

Soon after, Sophie arrived at the corner I was shoved in to.  
"What was that about?" I asked pushing her aside to walk out of the tight space.  
"Sorry, Kim just turned up so I had to hide you," she explained sympathetically.  
"Why did you have to hide me?"  
"Kim, she gets, well, jealous of me with other girls. Like she doesn't trust me."  
"Well I hardly blame her, you were snogging me last night," I sniped.  
"Whoa, you came on to me if you don't recall," Sophie sniped back.  
"You didn't push me off."  
"I wish I had," murmured Sophie.

I felt something build up inside me. I wasn't sure what it was – either anger or annoyance. Genuinely, I felt like smashing her face in against the wall. Instead I pushed her against the corner and pressed my lips against hers, hard. This time she didn't push me off again. I pressed my hands against her hips and forced her even harder into the wall before pushing myself against her. I let my fingers wander up her top and traced them along her waistline. Sophie didn't mind whatsoever by the sound of her! She laced her fingers in my hair and pushed it back from my face, kissing me harder.

Knowing the consequences of what would happen if someone caught us, I pulled myself off her. She looked at me expectantly.  
"Yeah, you wish you'd pushed me off you," I spat then strutted away. I felt her eyes burn into me. As I walked, I grinned to myself then realised I had no idea where I was going. I carried on walking though and reached a dead end. Stopping, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned round to find Sophie grinning at me.  
"You lost?" she asked, already realising the answer. I shook my head.  
"I know exactly where I'm going," I said cockily.  
"Where are you going then?" Damn, she'd got me. I thought for a while.  
"Home."  
"Your house is that way."  
"Yeah well, I was stopping off somewhere first."  
"Where?" Sophie questioned.  
"None of your business," I snapped back.  
"I'll leave you to it then."  
"Good." Sophie turned to leave then stopped and turned back round.

For a minute I thought she was going to hit me as she got closer to me. However I was surprised when she opened her arms and wrapped them round my body. I slung my arms round her too and we just stood there in each other's embrace. It was comforting.

Slowly Sophie pulled away and a tear fell from her beautiful eyes.  
"I'm sorry Sian," she whined.  
"What for?" I asked, searching her face.  
"Putting you through all this, you don't deserve it and neither does Kim," Sophie admitted, another set of tears sliding down her cheeks. I brushed them away softly.  
"Soph, can I talk to you about something?" I smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded.

Slumping down the wall, I settled sitting down and Sophie sat next to me. I breathed nervously.  
"What would you do if you fancied someone who you can never have?" I asked her. She thought long and hard.  
"Sian, you could get whoever you wanted. I mean have you _seen _yourself," giggled Sophie. I sniggered back and blushed.  
"I don't mean that. I mean like they were with someone?"  
"You fight for them or lay back and lose them. Trust me – self experience," she advised. I nodded in agreement. "Why? Who is it you fancy?" Sophie asked.

My heart was pounding hard in my chest and my throat went dry. Sophie only thought that I was messing with her for a bit of fun. But if I'm honest, I actually like her. Quite a bit too. My breathing became ragged and uneven.  
"Come on, it can't be that bad," she pushed. I found my confidence deep inside me and pushed it to the front of me.  
"Okay then. I fancy…you. I think," I admitted. Her face when bright red which made me giggle at her cuteness.  
"Really?" she questioned. Obviously, no one had fancied her or admitted to fancying her before. I nodded shyly and hung my head in shame.

Sophie threw her arm round my shoulders and pulled me into her.  
"You should've told me. I know I've only known you for two days but I could've broken up with Kim. I like you too, a lot more than Kim," she explained which made me go even pinker.  
"No, that's not fair on Kim."  
"You have no idea," sighed Sophie.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, furrowing my brows.  
"I've got to go. I'm meeting Kim at my house in five minutes. See you later," she rushed then dashed off.

Okay, I just told a girl I've known for two days that I fancy her, she told me she fancied me too then she rushes off to meet her girlfriend. This went well. I stood up; brushed the grit off my clothes; picked up my fiver that had fallen from my pocket then thought a very clever plan. If Sophie doesn't fancy Kim as much as me, I wonder what she'd be like if we were both with her on their date?


	5. Chapter 5

Sophie's POV  
Awkwardly scurrying away from Sian, I dropped down in an alley. I don't think Sian saw me. She probably noticed me run away like a demented chicken but I think I slipped her when I turned a few corners. Sian fancies me! Sorry just replaying the moment again and again in my mind! No one has ever admitted that to me (well, except Kim) and looked really nervous about it. I portray Sian as a very strong, confident, cocky young woman but she was completely different before. On the other hand Kim is confident, bold and attention – seeking, I've never seen her shy. However I like shyness in a girl, I think it's cute.

Eventually I sat up and walked out from the ally. Dodging busy people, I made it to our front door. I unlocked it; let myself in; leapt on the sofa and turned on the TV. Nothing was on as usual so I tidied up a bit for Kim. Although I really don't like her/ fancy her, the truth is I'm quite scared of her. She can be, difficult.

There was a knock on the door. I jumped up and scuttled over. Opening the front door revealed Kim wearing jeans and a blouse. Thoughts of Sian scanned my mind – how she could look absolutely stunning in something so simple but Kim just couldn't seem to work it as well. We said our hello's and she came inside.

We had no plans on what to do so we just watched a film that I'd seen at least thirty times. I got bored during the middle of it and was about to ask Kim if she wanted to do something else when I felt her hand wander up my top. Even though her hands were warm, it wasn't the same. If Sian's hands were cold, I'd still feel warm. But with Kim – it wasn't the same, she wasn't Sian.

I had the urge to stop her but that would sound slightly weird since she was my girlfriend and I 'fancied' her. Okay Kim was kind of pretty and kind of nice but she wasn't who I wanted. I need to break up with her.

Quickly I stopped her hand from wandering further up my top and she looked at me like I'd just punched her in the face. I forced a smile her way but she just ignored it and faced back to the TV. She already knows I'm not ready. Truth is though; I just don't want to be with her. I'm eighteen – of course I'm ready, I just don't want Kim.

Half an hour later and the film was nearly over. I sighed in relief when the credits came on. I got up and switched the DVD player off then turned around.  
"So what d'you wanna' do?" I asked. She grunted then patted the spot next to her. I sat down and she started to kiss me. Gosh, this was awful. It wasn't the same as Sian. Sian was slow and slightly lustful, full of passion. Kim was hard and very lustful, she was pushy too. Pulling back, Kim pushed me onto my back on the sofa. That wasn't what I wanted when I pulled away from her.

Forcefully, Kim pushed herself into me. This was horrible, it wasn't right at all. Why can't I just tell her that I'm breaking up with her? Why can't I just be with Sian? Sian. She was the only thing I needed at this time. The only one who understood? The one who knew about my cancer. The one who could help.

Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. I'm popular today! Jumping up from the sofa, I heaved Kim off me and half ran to the door. Just as I was about to open it, I heard Kim.  
"What's up?" she asked.  
"Someone's at the door," I replied.  
"Right, I'm going to the toilet," said Kim. Lovely.

She ran upstairs so I stepped into the hallway then shut the door leading from the hallway to the lounge therefore Kim couldn't hear or see who was at the door. In case it was another girl, she gets jealous and expects the worst.

I opened the front door to reveal the blonde beauty that was Sian. She was holding something behind her back. As soon as I saw her, I couldn't help my grin triple in size. She was so gorgeous. How was she single? And why would she fancy someone like me?  
"Hey Soph," greeted Sian. Just then she pulled out a bouquet of roses from behind her back. "For you babes," she whispered then handed me the flowers. My jaw literally dropped to the floor. No one had ever done anything so special for me, even though it was only flowers.

"Sian!" I sort of giggled.  
"What?" she said in a high-pitched voice.  
"You know Kim's over."  
"So?"  
"So, you shouldn't be here. She'll notice you know, these," I explained, pointing to the flowers.  
"I know," she plainly stated.  
"Then why did you bring them?"  
"Because you're going to break up with Kim you said," Sian reminded me.  
"Sian, I've told you. I'm scared to break up with her."  
"Why?" she questioned. If Kim kept asking me questions like this, I'd be really irritated but because it's Sian, I don't mind. I like being with her.  
"It's a long story. And the cancer," I whispered.  
"Sophie. She doesn't even know," Sian half shouted.  
"I know. I promise I'll break up with her but not yet," I swore.

I always keep promises but this one will be the hardest. Genuinely I'm scared of Kim. I hate explaining why I'm scared of her to people because I'm afraid that she'll find out and make my life even worse. I'm so ashamed that I'm not even going to mention it.

Sian looked at me, a hint of hurt in her shimmering eyes. How much I'd love to see those eyes every day of my life. The emotion in her eyes actually looked genuine, like she actually does fancy me. A small tear slid slowly down her cheek.  
"Soph, I just don't want to lose you. I don't know about this Kim girl and what she's like but with how you speak about her, you're worth much better. I'm not implying that I'm better than Kim – your implying that I'm better than this Kim. So Sophie, I'm not asking you to choose your method of death or whatever, I'm asking you to choose between me and Kim because I don't want to be strung along anymore. I really like you Soph, but if you like me just as much as I like you, you'd put Kim out of her misery and break up with her," ranted Sian. I felt really bad. This is like a love triangle gone wrong. I don't want this. Sian and Kim don't need this.

I was about to apologise for being so stupid and horrible when I heard the lounge door open. Kim appeared and soon her gaze snapped to Sian. Sian looked pretty annoyed and once Kim had seen the other girl, she seemed pretty annoyed too.  
"Who's this?" asked Kim. I and Sian stood pretty awkwardly, exchanging glances.  
"This is Sian, she's a mate of Rosie's," I lied. Kim seemed to buy it and calm down a bit.  
"Oh okay. What about the flowers? Roses if I'm not corrected," Kim smartly grinned, knowing that I'd most probably crack. Nervously I tried to think up another believable lie.  
"Last night I admitted that I slept with Rosie's boyfriend a few months ago so I came to apologise with her favourite flowers with the same name as her," Sian chirped up. Very clever Sian, I'm impressed.

Kim nodded, she was defeated.  
"Yeah, I was just taking them from Sian to give to Rosie later on," I lied again. "You can't mention any of this to Rosie because she gets really emotional and will snap at you," I warned, again lying.  
"Right, well this was nice. I'll get going. See you later Soph," Sian concluded then walked back down the path. I couldn't help but stare at her and the way she swayed her hips, very sexily if I may add.

Storming back into the lounge, Kim slumped on the sofa with a scowl on her face. I followed her but I didn't slouch like she did.  
"What's up with you?" I asked casually.  
"That Sian girl," she answered. Oh no, this could only get worse.  
"What about her?" I prepared myself for Kim's rant about how much she hates people like her etc. etc.  
"She's such an unbelievable slag!" Kim snorted. I felt the anger build up inside me. How dare she talk about Sian that way? "Did you see her fake blonde hair and fake perfect figure? Uhh, people like that just really wind me up. Thinking their God's Gift; clicking their fingers and getting what they want; batting their eyelids and boys fall at their knees. They're all the same. And then the cheek of her to bring cheap flowers to apologise. What a horrible person. Bet your glad I'm not like her, eh Soph?" Kim ranted loudly. Kim is like that.

Eventually I snapped at her.  
"Kim, you don't even know her so how can you say that? She's one of the nicest, most genuine and amazing people I know. I know that must've sounded bad but she's really sorry and at least she learns from her mistakes, unlike you Kim," I yelled. Kim's face was a picture! That felt so good to finally say how I feel. I can definitely break up with her now. Easy.

Suddenly Kim's face twisted into ultimate anger and annoyance.  
"How dare you speak to me like that," she screamed. Regret washed over my body. Why did I say that? Why did I say that? Why did I actually just say that?

I gulped then backed away slowly from Kim. Like I said, she scares me. Okay I was getting closer to the door – that's good. Closer and closer Kim got towards me. I got more and more frightened at each step she took.  
"No one EVER talks to me like that. What makes you so special, Webster?" Kim spat.  
"I'm sorry," I trembled. Why was I so weak?  
"You will be sorry," she snapped. My body shook with fear of my 'girlfriend'. I attempted to reach for the door handle but my hand was shaking too badly. A tear dripped from my eye. Kim got really close. "Honestly Sophie, you're such a complete wuss," she shouted then pinned me against the door, really hard. "Why am I even with you?"

More tears fell from my eyes. I turned my head to the window to see if anyone could see what was going on. I swear I saw a flash of blonde near the wall outside our door. Attempting to get a better look I realised that it was Sian. Why was she there? I caught her eye – sight and she saw Kim pinning me. Sian looked really shocked and really mad. I saw her jump off the wall and run towards the house.

Slowly Kim raised her fist then punched my stomach really hard. I was winded. I dropped to the hard floor. Kim pulled my head up by my hair and ragged it to face her. She lifted her fist again. I couldn't breathe at all. My stomach was hurting so bad. Kim thrust her fist into my face.

Suddenly everything went black…


	6. Chapter 6

Sian's POV  
Walking away from Sophie and her girlfriend was hard; it should be Kim walking away from us two. We had to lie to Kim and I could see that Sophie felt bad and I bet I looked bad. 'I slept with my best mate's boyfriend,' of course I couldn't think of anything better!

Deciding to just keep an eye on Sophie to see if she broke up with Kim, I slumped down on their front wall with a good view of the pair. Surprising that they didn't notice me though. I saw Sophie's face go red but not in shyness like she is with me but with anger.

Sophie's mouth was moving up and down and you could tell she was arguing with Kim. This time Kim got up and kept stepping closer to Sophie. Then Sophie backed down and a tear rolled down her face. Why did she look so weak? Was she scared of Kim like she said she was? Kim pinned Sophie against the door but that's when I heard a collision across the road.

I turned round and saw the Rovers Return Landlady arguing with another man. Ignoring the commotion, I swung myself back round to face the window. Just then I caught Sophie's eyesight just as Kim swung herself at Sophie, punching her in the stomach. That got my attention. I leapt up from the wall to make sure I saw right. Just as I imagined, Sophie was on the floor clutching her stomach, clearly struggling to breath.

Suddenly Kim pulled Sophie's hair up and smashed her fist into Sophie's beautiful face. As soon as Sophie's nose began bleeding and she fell completely to the floor, I dashed towards the front door.

Knowing Sophie, she wouldn't have locked the door. I was right. Bursting through the door, I nearly broke down the lounge door opening it. Kim stared up at me in shock. I stared at Sophie in shock. Why would anyone want to hurt her?

Kim got up quickly and ran for the kitchen. I saw the back door. Quickly I ran after her, leaping over the sofa in the process. My ninja skills worked well as I got there before Sophie's 'soon to be ex' girlfriend. She glanced at me with a knowing grin on her face.  
"I knew you weren't Rosie's best friend," she sniggered.  
"And why would you think that?" I questioned.  
"Why were you waiting outside then?"  
"I was waiting for Rosie to come back."  
"Of course you were," she sarcastically stated.

Speedily I spun round her after secretly locking the back door and ran to Sophie's side. Kim managed to slip past me and ran for the front door. I couldn't grab her and she left.

I examined Sophie carefully. A blow to the face – nose mostly hurt and a blow to the stomach – winded. I checked her eyes. Unconscious. I ran to the kitchen and got a glass of water for her. I put the glass to her lips and tipped the liquid down her throat.  
"Please work, please work, please work," I mumbled under my breath. Okay, what's mouth-to-mouth used for? Oh well, can't be much worse. I pressed my mouth against hers and breathed deeply into hers. Usually, it would feel amazing to have her lips next to mine but at this moment in time, it was scary.

I retrieved another glass of water and poured half down her throat then threw the other half over her face. Several glasses of water later and Sophie was eventually coming to. Her eyes blinked a few times then she opened them fully.

"Hiya babe, are you alright?" I asked softly, brushing strands of hair behind her ears.  
Sophie coughed a few times, "what happened Kim?"  
"Kim? Babe, it's Sian," I corrected. No matter how sweet and broken her voice sounded, that hurt. How could I be mistaken for a horrible, manipulative cow like her?  
"Sorry Sian. Did I faint?" I don't think she ever remembers Kim hitting her. She must've done it more than once. Maybe that's why Sophie's scared.  
"Soph, Kim punched you and you fell unconscious," I explained.

Sophie's expression of broken-ness changed to scared-ness.  
"You weren't supposed to find out," admitted the frightened brunette.  
"Has she done this more than once?" I asked, anger building inside me at a very fast pace. Unsurely, Sophie nodded. "Never this bad though. It only used to be a slap or blow somewhere else. She'd never knocked me unconscious before," Sophie began to shake.  
"Is this why you didn't break up with her because you weren't scared to be on your own, you were scared of what she would do to you if you broke up with her?" I asked, my expression softening slightly. A salted tear trickled down her angelic face as she nodded at my question. "SOPHIE! You are worth way more than her. You don't deserve this," I shouted then licked my lips as I thought, "look; do you want me to be with you when you break up with her? I'm not saying right this instant but as soon as possible because you can't carry on like this," I persuaded her. She smiled and nodded. Now how would we do this?

Sophie and I spent about two or three hours chatting about nothing major really until the dreaded subject came up.  
"Sophie, how long have you had cancer?" I asked her as she shifted uncomfortably.  
"Not long, a few weeks now," she answered coolly.  
"Are you getting any surgery to remove the lump or whatever it is?" I questioned. She blushed nervously.  
"I'm getting surgery next week, it's something called lumpectomy where the lump and tissue around the lump is removed," she explained.  
"Does it hurt?"  
"Dunno, I've never had it done before."  
"Do you have that thing where you're hair's removed?"  
Sophie shook her head, "no, because I found the lump early I just need the surgery which is good."  
That's when I smiled at her genuinely, "that's great! You have beautiful hair," I complimented.  
"Thanks," she blushed cutely.  
"Can I come with you when you have the surgery?" I asked. I don't know why but I'd like to know what was going on, I care about Sophie, a lot.  
She shrugged unsurely, "I suppose but you'll have to wait in the waiting room for about an hour or so. The surgery lasts fifteen to forty minutes."  
I nodded, "looks like you have a breast surgery buddy."  
"It's not funny," she defended.  
"I know, I'm just trying to lighten the mood," I explained. She rolled her eyes playfully then jabbed my stomach with her finger.

"Does you're breast hurt?" I said. I'm not sure why I asked but I just wanted to know.  
"Yeah, a bit," she admitted while blushing an extremely hot colour of pink/ red.  
"Aww, you're so adorable when you blush," I coo then engulf her into a massive hug on the sofa.  
Sophie squirms in my arms then places her hands on my abdomen, "get off!"  
"Make me!" I countered. I really shouldn't have said that. Suddenly her fingers dug into my sides and she was tickling me like crazy. I yelped loudly but didn't give up.

Wrapping my arms round her tighter, she dug her head into my chest and just let me hold her. We began whispering to each other about random subjects when it turned six at night. She asked if I wanted to stay for tea. I rejected the offer and insisted to buy us both chips from the Chippy. Sophie agreed after five minutes of my award – winning persuasion.

We ate our chips with the TV on in the background, none of us really interested in it. After our Chippy tea, Sophie's mum entered the house just as we were cuddled up on the all – too familiar sofa. Sophie's mum introduced herself as Sally Webster. We greeted each other and all made small talk.

Soon after Sally's appearance, an older man walked in with a young boy about three or maybe four. The man was Sophie's dad called Kevin Webster and the boy was Jack. That's all the Webster family, I think as well as Rosie. We were all chatting until seven when Jack got a bit restless.  
"Hey little man, d'you wanna' play a game?" Sophie asked him. His cute little face soon brightened up and he cracked a great big grin and nodded vigorously. Sophie disappeared upstairs; I couldn't help but stare at her as she bounced on each step.

Kevin must've noticed me staring and winked at Sally then smiled at me warmly.  
"Are you lesbian too?" he questioned. Oh no.  
"I'm not sure what I am, I like girls more than boys though," I answered as him and Sally nodded in unison.  
"Do you like Sophie? You do know she has a very nice girlfriend called Kim, right?" Sally piped up.  
I shrugged at her question, "Sophie's alright and I fancy her a bit, I've met Kim and she's not as nice as she seems," I replied just as Sophie skipped downstairs with a box.

The box said Pictionary, what a game! As Sophie placed the game down, I saw her flinch and bite her lip then pull her bra up from beneath her top. Oh no, she's in pain.  
"Hey Soph, why don't you let me set it out?" I chirped in. She looked at me gratefully then got up as I sat down and set the game up.  
"I'm just going to change my bra. Be back in a sec," she rushed back off upstairs. What a shame.

About an hour later and Jack was easily winning at Pictionary (only because we were letting him win)! Kevin said he had to take Jack to bed so he did so and there was me, Soph and Sal left downstairs. Here comes the awkward silence.

Sophie started the conversation off first about Jack and the game which we both soon joined in. During the conversation, I was thinking about Sophie. She was definitely stringing me along and I have to do something about it, I can't just let her use me. There are plenty more girls out there that might like me the way Sophie does.

Soon I decided I should get off so we said our goodbyes and I left. As I was strolling back to my flat I saw a few girls stumbling out of the Rovers. The one at the back was clearly the most sober out of the rest, and she was also the fittest! We held eye – contact for a few seconds then the rest of the drunken girls scattered off down the street so she was left on her own.

The girl strode over to me.  
"Hi, are you new round 'ere?" she asked, I could recognise the scouse accent.  
"Yeah, are you?" I answered.  
"Mmm, I'm only 'ere for a few weeks. I reckon I'm stayin' for two months."  
"I'm living here at the moment. I work over there," I said pointing to Nick's Bistro.  
"Ahh, is it nice?" I nodded at her question. "So what's your name, eh?"  
"I'm called Sian, you?"  
"Amelia. I'm twenty years old. You only look young."  
"I'm eighteen years old," I stated.  
"Well, you're hot for an eighteen year old!" Amelia flirted. Not even two minutes out of the door and another girl thinks I'm hot!  
"You're not so bad yourself, for a twenty year old!"

It was quite a warm night, so I wasn't rushing to get inside, but Amelia was.  
"Anyway, I'll see you later. I've got to get in. I'll drop round at Nick's Bistro tomorrow, make sure your there!" and with that, she left.

Suddenly my mobile went off.  
_Hey Sian, I've organised a date 4 me + Kim 2morra at Nicks 2 break up wi her. Plz b ther, Soph x  
_It read. Ooh, this will not go down well. Sophie's on a date with her girlfriend while I'll be chatting up another girl to make her jealous. Let's just say it'll be, eventful…


	7. Chapter 7

Sophie's POV  
My stomach hurt as I rolled from side to side on my bed. Stupid Kim. Seriously though, it brought a massive weight off my shoulders, knowing that Sian would be there for me to help me break up with Kim. I know it doesn't sound like much just to break up with someone but I'm really scared of Kim, she's hurt me, physically and mentally.

Eventually I fell asleep at about two in the morning. Unfortunately I had to get up from my bed at nine. I groaned then stumbled out of bed, I was quite unsteady as I awoke from my slumber. Without warning, my ringtone of 'She's like a Star' by Taio Cruz went off from my mobile. I jumped then snatched my phone from my bedside cabinet.

_Hey Soph, soz I didn't reply 2 ur message last nite, I was busy. I'll definitely b ther 2nite, can't w8 2 c the look on her face! Gud luck. Sianie xx  
_Sian can be so thoughtful sometimes. Especially when she really cares and looks really cute – that's when I realise that I like her a lot. Deciding against texting her back, I placed my mobile back down then jumped in the shower. As the water bounced over and off my body, I thought hard. Sian's a really gorgeous girl who could have any girl she wanted, why on Earth would she want to be with me? Actually I wouldn't be too surprised if Sian pulled every night she went out. I bet at least three people would chat up Sian during one night, even worse if she works behind a bar until early hours. I will have to up my game, but how with Kim about?

Soon it turned six at night and I strolled down the street, the cool air cleared my head slightly. I arrived at Nick's Bistro and my eyes automatically fixed on the beautiful bartender taking a familiar man's order – it was Lloyd. They were laughing and chatting to each other then Lloyd walked to a table by himself. Sian's eyes flickered to the door and she noticed me and smiled, before turning her attention to an approaching Tyrone. She seemed to get along with everyone. I guess that's who she is, a really great person.

Tyrone left the bar so I joined Sian.  
"Hey you," she greeted cheerfully.  
"Hi, have you seen Kim?" I asked her. Her eyes scanned the Bistro until they stopped and turned to face me.  
She pointed towards a table, "in the corner. I'll see you later, have a good night."  
"Thanks Sianie!" I laughed then walked over to Kim.

Boring small talk began as soon as I slid into the chair opposite my girlfriend. My mind, and eyes, wandered to the beaming blonde at the bar with Katy and Chesney. Seriously, this girl put her spell on everyone! Kim was droning on about how funny her life is right now, all I could think of was how much I wanted to slap Kim right now because it would be funny!

Before I knew what was going on, Kim clicked her fingers and signalled the waiter to come over to us. The waiter slipped behind the bar and muttered something into Sian's ear. Sian came strutting over to our table. I felt a blush coming on. She pulled out a mini notebook and leant against the table.  
"What can I get you?" she questioned us both.  
"I'll have the chicken and a coke please," Kim answered with a completely fake smile.  
"Soph?" Sian asked, turning her gaze to me.  
"Hmm, what would you recommend?" I teased. Sian did what I thought she would and leant over me to scan the menu. I glanced down her top. She was so fit!  
Sian pointed to the steak on the menu, "personally, I would definitely recommend this." Of course it was the dearest thing on the menu. Then again, Kim was paying so it didn't matter!  
"Yeah, I'll have that please Sian," I replied. She smiled at us both.  
"Oh Sophie, do you want your usual of lemonade?" Sian reminded. I nodded. How did she know? Sian strutted off back to the bar, wow she was hot.

Drooling on another girl while on a date doesn't go down very well. Kim asked me what I was looking at but I just said nothing. She didn't let it go until Sian came over with two plates. A waiter before her brought our drinks.

Sian placed Kim's plate on the table and faked a smile at her which caused me to snigger. Very cleverly, Sian slowly placed my plate in front of me and leaned completely over so I had a good view of her chest. My eyes wandered down her top but she'd already leant back.  
"Anything else?" she asked us.  
"Nah thanks, we're good," Kim answered for us both. Sian smiled then walked back to the bar. On a date with a girl but only taking notice of the waitress.

I walked into the toilets. As soon as I walked back out, I saw Sian, with another girl. My heart stopped. No. This girl was hot, and was definitely flirting. I cursed under my breath but walked back to the table. I could tell that Sian wasn't watching me. Great.

"Oh Amelia, you're so funny!" Sian laughed loud enough for me to hear. Amelia – that was her name. Don't like her. I decided to skip facing Kim and strode up to the bar to stand beside this Amelia girl.  
"So last night, before I bumped into you, me and ma mates were out an Stace went an slipped ova this lads leg an fell right on 'is lap, it was well funneh!" Amelia said in an obvious scouse accent. 'Before I bumped into you,' she must've seen Sian last night. Ohmigosh, she must've _seen _Sian last night. What could've happened?  
"SIAN! Err sorry, can I have a lemonade please?" I asked, interrupting their conversation.  
"Yeah sure," Sian replied, barely glancing at me before turning round to get my drink.

Awkwardly, Amelia smiled at me "so you know Sian?" she asked. I nodded, pretending like I couldn't care less about what she had to say. "Cool," she continued. Finally Sian came back with my lemonade and I paid her. Stupid Amelia, hate her even more now.

Stomping back to my table, Kim asked what was wrong with me.  
I simply replied with "life." She rolled her eyes then began going on about Cheryl Cole when an idea popped into my head. "Hey, you see that girl over there? What do you think of her?" I asked, pointing to Amelia.  
"Meh, she's alright, quite hot," Kim answered. Boom!

We walked over to the bar together and Amelia smiled at me as I arrived first. As per usual Kim wedged herself between me and another girl (me and Amelia) and began talking to her. Swiftly, Sian swooped over across from me away from Amelia. I was expecting her to say that she was glad to see me.  
"Hey Soph, will you tell your 'girlfriend' to stop flirting with my date?" What! Date? No! I thought Sian was with me, not any other bird. This actually can't be; I'm so devastated. This is horrible. Now I know how Sian feels when I'm with Kim. I'm such an idiot, I should've known. This is all my fault.

"Kim, I'm gonna' leave now. You coming?" I questioned her.  
"Soph not now, can't you see I'm talking to a very pretty lady." I rolled my eyes dramatically.  
"Amelia, I've finished now. D'you wanna' head off?" Sian asked Amelia. I felt anger and jealousy build up inside me. Sian's mine, not Amelia's.  
"Yeah sure, Sian," Amelia replied coolly. Grabbing her leather jacket from a hook on the wall, Sian shouted bye to Nick and the workers.

Sian walked round the bar then slid her hand into Amelia's. What the actual Hell? Is she her flipping girlfriend now? Sian flashed me and Kim a pearly white smile then strutted off, leaving me and Kim by ourselves. Great.

Smiling awkwardly at Kim, I began to walk out of the Bistro's doors. Unsurprisingly Kim followed me. Just as I walked out, my gaze snapped to outside Sian's block of flats. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't actually be happening. Amelia and Sian were stood outside Sian's door to the block of flats. Amelia leant in. So did Sian. My inside's churned and I felt sick to the stomach. It was horrible. Sian slid her hand round Amelia's neck and Amelia slid her hand round Sian's waist. I couldn't help but stare as the love of my life kissed another girl…


	8. Chapter 8

Sian's POV  
I leant into Amelia, making sure Sophie had a very good view of what was happening, and we kissed. However I didn't feel anything when I kissed Amelia, not like what I felt with Sophie. It wasn't that Sophie was the best kisser ever but I felt chemistry with her but I didn't with Amelia.

Immediately, I heard a door slam from a bit away. I pulled away just to see Kim awkwardly walking away from number four (the Webster's house). Oops.  
"So, I'll see you later then? You've got my number, yeah?" asked Amelia.  
"Yeah, yeah," I answered. "See you round." Amelia smiled then pecked my lips one more time then left. Okay, she was quite hot but she was definitely no Sophie.

I trundled into my flat and dropped onto my bed. Why won't Sophie just break up with her violent girlfriend, she's a douche. Actually I'm going to go straight over there and knock some sense into her, right now. I got up then stumbled to the door. I ran to Sophie's house and rapped my knuckles on the front door. To my surprise, Rosie answered.  
"Oh hi, what's your name again?" she greeted.  
"Sian. Is Sophie in?"  
"Yeah, just go up to her room. Hers is the one that says 'Sophie's Room' on it."  
"Thanks."

Trudging up the stairs, I saw Sophie's door with the obvious sign on it. I knocked gently.  
"Come in," a muffled voice from behind the door instructed. I pushed her door open and walked inside her bedroom.

She was led on her bed in VERY skimpy pyjama shorts and a vest top. Wow.  
"Hi," I said then she spun round to face me.  
"Sian! What are you doing here?" Sophie spat then she stood up off her bed.  
"I came to ask you when you're actually going to break up with Kim?"  
"Sian, you know I like you and I was going to dump her tonight but then I saw you with that Amelia girl and I jus – I just got jealous so I didn't break up with her," admitted Sophie.  
"Soph, we both know this isn't about me. You need to break up with her in case she starts abusing you again, and maybe I won't be here for that. Imagine what she could've done if I didn't turn up?" I explained.  
"Sian, I'm sorry. Do you still like me?" What did she mean? Sophie looked to the floor and blushed. Ohh, I get what she means.  
"Sophie, of course I like you but I'm with Amelia now. So _this _can't happen anymore," I stated, motioning my fingers between us two at the word 'this'.  
"So we're through?" her face suddenly dropped and she pouted slightly.  
I shrugged, "I don't know Sophie, but I'm not cheating on Amelia."  
"What if I broke up with Kim?"  
"SOPHIE! You cannot just say that. I can't depend on your 'what if'. You just don't get it, I'm sorry Soph but I can't do it anymore. I can't have you stringing me along all the time. I want a proper relationship, not a secret fling," I moaned. She just doesn't get it.  
"Sian, don't be like that," whimpered Sophie.  
"No Sophie, I will be like that," and with that I stormed out of her house in a huff; entered mine and through a mini – paddy in my flat. Why can't life just be simple?

…

My alarm went off at nine in the morning so I threw it across the room. Looks like sleep doesn't help stress. Stomping down the cobbled road, I walked past the Webster's house then broke into a jog. My usual morning jog. Then I got lost.

My mobile went off. Without checking who it was, I pressed the green button "hello."  
"Hi Sian, do you wanna' do somet' today?" it was Amelia.  
"Yeah okay, if I can find my way out of the park," I joked.  
"Ha, trust you! Tell ya' what – I'll meet ya' outside your flat in about half an hour?"  
"Sounds good, later."

I pushed shrubs and small hedges to the side and finally got back onto the path. I breathed a sigh of relief then jogged to my flat. Unsurprisingly, Amelia was waiting there, looking quite fit in leggings and a super woman top. Skipping over to her, I wiped my forehead with the bottom of my top, revealing my stomach.  
"Sorry, I just went jogging," I apologised.  
"It's cool, you look hot!"  
"Thanks, but I'm more sweaty than hot!" I joked. She tittered at my attempted joke.

We stepped inside my flat and I told her to make herself at home. Unsurely, she sat on the sofa, a little tense. Deciding to have a little joke with her, I skipped over to the back of the sofa and tapped her shoulder then leapt skilfully on the sofa, my legs draping over hers.

"Come on, relax a bit. I don't bite!" She giggled then tapped my legs playfully. I pushed myself up onto my knees and pressed my lips against hers. She accepted and kissed me back. Her kissing seemed to be getting better!  
I pulled away first "right, I'm going for a shower. I'll only be five minutes." She smiled then relaxed a bit more on the couch as I passed the TV remote over to her. "Don't put any rubbish on!"

I'd finished my shower in less than five minutes and wrapped a towel round my body. I have a good body, I'm not bragging but I do. So I'll do a bit of teasing for Amelia. I walked out of the bathroom in nothing but my towel and stood in front of Amelia.  
"Have you seen my clothes?" I sniggered. She stared at me then shrugged. After that, she stood up and clutched my towel-clad waist and began to kiss me. She began to kiss down my jawline then my neck but I stopped her after that. "Not yet!" I smirked. She smirked back then sat down. I walked into my bedroom and got changed.

I re-entered the living room and glanced out of the window to find Sophie walking across the street to her job at the shop. I rolled my eyes at her. Seriously, I couldn't deal with her anymore. She kept running to me then back to Kim then she makes promises that she can't keep. Yes – I might still care about her but I can't be with her. It's too complicated.

"What you lookin' at?" Amelia interrupted my thoughts.  
"Nothing really," I answered, turning myself round to face my girlfriend.  
"Are you alright?" she asked with concern.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Amelia didn't believe me therefore she stood up and pulled me into a comforting hug. I leant my head on her shoulder and put my arms round her waist. She rubbed my back and I relaxed more in her arms.

This was what I wanted. I didn't want to be the bit on the side for Sophie, even if I liked her or not. She obviously doesn't like me as much as I like her. I want to be with Amelia. I'll just have to get over Sophie; it can't be _that_ hard…


	9. Chapter 9

Sophie's POV  
Again I saw Amelia leaving Sian's house, Sian saw me and spun Amelia round to face her. And again, Amelia and Sian kissed. Great. Avoiding eye-contact with either of them, I walked back home from my shift at work. As soon as I stepped through the front door, Kim was staring straight back at me.  
"We need to talk," she said. I couldn't read any of her expressions like I could read Sian's. I think it's because I don't have much interest in what Kim is thinking but I do with Sian?

We sat on the sofa after I'd gotten us a glass of coke each.  
"What's up?" I asked. If I was asking Sian that I would've put my arm round her or something but with Kim, it just feels wrong, like we're not even together.  
"I don't think we're working out Sophie… I mean, I think we shouldn't be together anymore," Kim announced sheepishly. I think my heart leapt a little. Finally I would be free from her! This was brilliant.  
"Yeah, I totally agree!" I couldn't say it quickly enough. She looked at me with a hard gaze. That made me shut my mouth.  
"You just want to get rid of me, don't you?" she spat.  
"No, that's not the case. We've just not been as close recently."  
"It better not be the case," and with that comment in a snarl, she eventually left. This is the first day of my new, free life. Without Kim and, unfortunately, without Sian.

Sian's name in my head just reminded me of when she said that she'd come with me for my surgery today. My appointment's in an hour and half. This day just gets better and better. I groaned then dialled her number.

After three rings, it went off to answer phone. Declined, I just got declined by Sian. Where would she be? Nick's Bistro (work)? In town? At home? How am I supposed to know? I rung her mobile again and she declined it again. This is not going to work. Either I go and find her, or I go to the hospital myself. I've got half an hour, there's no harm in trying to find her.

Searching round our area, she was nowhere to be seen and it had already been forty minutes. Twenty minutes left. Okay. I'd checked her flat, well, knocked on the door; Nick's Bistro; the corner shop; the park; a few shops round Coronation Street and I even checked a few shops just in Weatherfield.

Finally, I gave up and plodded home. Now I was left with ten minutes until I had to leave. I was padding up the pathway to my house.  
"Oi, Soph! I thought you had a hospital appointment?" someone shouted. Instantly, I spun round at the familiar voice. Sian.  
"I didn't think you'd be coming," I mumbled with my head down.  
"Well, get in then!" she exclaimed. I ran towards her car and slid into the passenger seat. "I'm here now, aren't I?" she continued, looking directly into my eyes. I nodded shyly. Why did she make me so nervous? "How is it with you and Amber then?" Oh God.  
"Err, we split up," I explained.  
"Oh, really?"  
"Mmmm. How are you and Amelia?"  
"Great." That hurt. How could she be 'great' with someone else? I thought we had something together? Obviously not. I shut up after she said that and Sian began to drive to the hospital.

Eventually, we arrived there and we went to the Reception and the woman told us to wait in the waiting room so we sat straight across from her. I was caught staring at her by Sian. "Go and get her!" I shook my head. "Why not?"  
"I'm just not," I replied. Sian kept pushing so I finally got up and walked to the Reception.

The woman looked at me expectantly. What now? I began to chat her up and she looked at me in a sickly way. I was attempting to pull all my best chat-up lines but there was no impressing her.  
"Look, I work here and I'm straight. So get lost," she said eventually. Ouch.

I walked back over to Sian who was biting her lip, trying really hard not to wet herself laughing. Gee, isn't she just the best friend ever!  
"Don't," I warned sternly.  
"I'm saying nothing," she sniggered. We sat in silence for about half an hour, the receptionist giving me the evils every so often.

Finally, a nurse came through.  
"Sophie Webster, the doctor's ready for you," she informed. I nodded then got up from my seat. Sian glanced over at me, sympathy flooding her features. She attempted a smile but failed. I smiled back, turned towards the nurse then followed her into a dark room…


	10. Chapter 10

Sian's POV  
I'd been waiting for Sophie for about an hour now. I'd spent my time pacing up and down the corridor; flicking through a load of magazines; texting nearly everyone in my contacts; searching through Facebook on my phone; getting endless cups of hot chocolate and searching every shelf of the gift shop. I was so edgy. What if it goes wrong?

Suddenly, a nurse came walking out of the room Sophie had been led into.  
"Are you here with Sophie Webster?" she asked. I nodded. "Are you driving her home?" I nodded again. "Okay, she'll need a lot of rest and comforting," explained the nurse.  
"Okay then, thank you."

Soon after, Sophie came dawdling out of the room.  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I'm just really tired," she exclaimed.  
"Come on, let's get you home," I said then put my arm round her. Her hair smelt really nice (like a sweet shop), despite the smell of Hospital interrupting the atmosphere. She looked weary; like she was going to drop. Then her legs gave way. Without a second thought, I grabbed her and pulled her up onto her feet. She smiled a thank you.

Finally, we arrived at the car and I bundled myself into it whereas Sophie stumbled into it clumsily. Attempting to help, I took her hand and led her into the passenger seat. I started up the engine and my music blared from the speakers. Quickly, I turned the radio off for Sophie's benefit and we drove back to Coronation Street.

We arrived outside her house and, to my surprise, Sophie was asleep. Not wanting to wake her, I decided to drive to my house to let her sleep there. It started raining. Brilliant. Speedily, I ran to the door with my keys; opened the door; dashed back to the car; opened the passenger seat; slowly I picked her up and carried her to the door then shut the front door and locked it. Skill.

Carefully, I led her down on the sofa with two pillows beneath her head and wrapped a warm, thick, soft blanket over her body. I tucked it gently around her body then switched the light off.

An hour later  
I couldn't take it anymore. I slipped into the living room and switched on the small lamp to watch Sophie. She was such a beautiful sleeper and I found her absolutely adorable. A few strands of brunette hair were draped across her perfect complexion. I stroked them back behind her ear. As I did, she turned over and sighed but didn't wake. She squirmed then shivered slightly. I leapt up immediately; ran into the kitchen; opened up the boiler; switched the radiator on and walked back into the lounge. Minutes later, heat was radiating in the room and it felt quite humid so I walked over to the window and opened it slightly, drawing back the curtains. My eyes fell upon Sophie's ex and I rolled my eyes. Horrible memories. I drew back the curtains again but left the windows open just a crack.

Pacing back over to the sofa, I stared at her beautifulness asleep. There was a knock at the door. Who could it be at this time? I walked over and opened it to reveal Amelia with a bottle of wine. Great.  
"Hey Sianie, can I come in?" she asked.  
"Oh, sorry Amelia. I've got someone over, they've just been at the hospital, sorry," I apologised sympathetically.  
"Oh, okay. It's alright. Who is it?"  
"It's Sophie; I can't say why she was at the hospital."  
"Sophie? Right, well I'll see you later then," she replied sounding a bit miffed then she stormed off. What's her problem? I closed the door then walked back. Settling on the chair opposite Sophie, I let my eyes rest and soon fell asleep.

…

Awakening from my deep slumber, I saw that Sophie was still sleeping and I found it undeniably adorable. Her head was buried in the blanket with only her button nose popping out from under it. Realising the radiator was still on; I got up and closed the window because it had turned dramatically cold in the room. With that, Sophie snuggled further into the sofa. That was so cute!

I decided to get up from the chair then jump into the shower. About fifteen minutes, I stepped out of my shower/ bath and wrapped my red towel around my body. I glanced to the radiator for my clothes. Nothing. They weren't there. Suddenly, I remembered not even taking them into the bathroom. Oh no. What if Sophie's awake? I took my chance and opened the bathroom door.

I skipped speedily across the hallway; past the kitchen; past the lounge then into my bedroom. Thank God she didn't see me. I quickly got changed into my clothes then re-entered the bathroom to clean my teeth.

After that, Sophie came into the bathroom looking really pale. I jumped at her presence then realised her expression.  
"What's up?" I questioned, putting my arms out to support her.  
"Come into the living room," she instructed. I followed her into the living room and saw that she'd opened the curtains and it was absolutely chucking it down. "Firstly, why am I here?" she asked me.  
"You fell asleep in my car so I decided to bring you back here. Sorry," I explained.  
Sophie nodded at my words "also, you won't believe me but it's really true and I'm not lying Sian."  
"What's up Soph?"  
"Sian; when I woke up and opened the curtains; I saw Amelia leaving Kim's house, and, and they, they kissed…"


	11. Chapter 11

Sophie's POV  
Immediately, Sian froze at my words. What if she doesn't believe me? What have I done? Her facial expression hardened then she paced to the window. Staring blankly through the glass, I saw the tiniest tear escape her tear-duct. There was no-one or nothing there but the lonely street. I felt sorrow for her. Doing the right thing, I stepped over to her slowly and wrapped my arm round her shoulders, letting her rest her beautiful, blonde head on my shoulder.

Sian cried no more but I could feel that she was tense. Brushing back her locks of golden hair behind her ear, I gently placed a kiss on her forehead. Her eyelids closed for a few lingering seconds as my lips made contact with her soft skin. The girl didn't re-open her eyes for a while. Time dragged on; seconds felt like hours. My vision fell from her eyes to her lips; those pink, perfect lips of hers. My staring was noticed as Sian opened her eyes.  
"What are you looking at?" she asked. I could see that smile she was hiding in her features.  
"Nothing special!" I joked, receiving a small thump on my arm from Sian. I sniggered and she couldn't help but crack a slight smile. Her smile lit up her face. She was beautiful.  
"I'm tired," she outburst.  
"Go to bed then," I replied smartly. My smartness didn't go unnoticed by the blonde in front of me as I received yet another small push on my shoulder.  
"I would but it's too cold, on my own…" I got the hint. Cheekily grinning, I grabbed her hand and pulled her into her bedroom…

I closed the door then pushed her lightly onto the bed. I climbed on top of her gorgeous body and leant down closer to her face. She wrapped her arms round my neck. I put my hands on her hips. She pushed her leg up, grazing it against mine.  
"I've got someone who'd sleep in your bed with you," I hinted.  
"Really, who?" Sian sniggered.  
"Your teddy!" I pulled out her brown teddy bear from beneath her pillow and set it on her chest as I pushed myself up slightly from the position so I was straddling her.  
"Eugh!" she chuckled with a grunt.  
"You love me really!"

Sian still had her hands round my neck and I still leant on her hips with mine. We looked into each other's eyes. This was strange, in a way. But also, it was nice. She clutched her hand against the back of my head then, with her other hand, stroked my hair and spun it round her finger. How much I want to kiss her right now. She pressed herself upwards into a sitting position extremely slowly. Those lips of hers were just perfect. Those eyes of hers were just hypnotising. That body of hers was just mesmerising. I could stare at her all day. I closed my eyes for a split second.

Suddenly, I felt Sian's lips press against mine. What? My mind told me to stop and run away but my heart, and my lips, had different ideas. We continued kissing until she pulled away from me. Massive grins slid across our faces. This was meant to happen. We were meant to happen. Then I realised where we were. We were on her bed and I was sat on her. She didn't seem to mind and neither did I. This time, I leant forward to kiss her and it lasted longer than I was expecting. I don't think I'd ever been so happy to be honest!

A few hours later and Sian went to her job at Nick's so I was sort of stuck at home with nothing to do. Then it sprung to me. What about Amelia? She doesn't know about mine and Sian's 'thing'. It turned seven o'clock, the time Sian finishes work, so I decided to go and pick her up because I'm just that sort of amazing person. I stepped inside the Bistro and was greeted by the luscious aroma of food. Then I was greeted by the luscious sight of Sian. But she was with Amelia. And they were arguing.

It's time for me to get involved.  
"Can't believe you cheated on me!" shouted Amelia at the top of her voice.  
"What? I cheated on you? I think you'll find it's the other way round! You and Kim ring a bell?" countered Sian.  
Amelia scrunched her face up in confusion mixed with shock "what?"  
"Sophie saw you and Kim outside her house earlier this morning so don't even try it."  
"Sophie? She's only jealous of you and me, and you know it Sian."  
"Whoa, I'm not jealous…okay, maybe I was a bit but I wouldn't lie to Sian after all she's done for me," I butted in.  
"You were jealous?" muttered Sian to me. I was about to reply when Amelia stuck her nose in.  
"Didn't I tell you? Oh my word, you don't even care about me 'cos you're so hung up on Sophie. You're not even worth it Sian!"

My anger was gradually building inside me as I got more and more annoyed with what Amelia was saying.  
"Don't you talk to her like that," I said. Our argument had caused quite a stir in the Bistro and all eyes were on us.  
"Aww, are you protecting your girlfriend, Soph? How sweet!" joked Amelia.  
"Will you two just stop it!" a frustrated Sian shouted at us.  
"What, so then you two can go home together and everything will be all perfect? No Sian, YOU were the one who had Sophie round at your house last night but yet YOU are the one accusing me of cheating?"  
"Amelia, just admit it," I pleaded. I wanted nothing more than to end this argument right now.  
"Fine, I did sleep with Kim because I thought you were cheating on me Sian," Amelia replied.

Tears welled up in Sian's eyes. I had to get out, and so did she. I took her by the arm and pulled her out of the restaurant from the crowd that had gathered. We went to my house and I unlocked the door. My family were out, thankfully. I dropped on the sofa and she dropped down beside me. I put my arms round her shoulders then let her cry into me.

About an hour or so later, everything was okay. So were me and Sian. It was like everything was finally falling into place. I and Sian were finally together after all this time and it seemed right. Everything was perfect; well, for now it was. To be honest, now was good enough for me.


End file.
